


Pride

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy pride month, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pride, Pride Parade, gay couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Sans and Grillby go to their first pride parade.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! i am so proud to be apart of the community that will change peoples views on love. (i am a bisexual)
> 
> i have not been to a pride parade (yet, there are none near me that i can go to, and i am too young) so im sorry if i dont totally grasp the reality of a pride parade.
> 
> sorry that this is probably under or a little over 500 words, its 3:20 in the morning hunnie.

Sans smiled at his boyfriend as they drove down the dirt path that led from their quaint house. They were heading to their first pride parade on the surface since their newly established relationship.

 

"this is gonna be so cool g." Sans said, smiling some more.

 _"Yes sans. It will be 'cool' "_ Grillby said, mocking Sans' tone.

"veryyy funnnyyyyy..." Sans whispered smugly.

 

They pulled into a small building about a mile from the pride parade. Sans grasped his boyfriend's hand, and they started their trek to the parade.

  
Sans and Grillby smiled as all of the pride flags were waved happily in the air. Grillby seemed pleased as the flags all waved proudly.

 

Rainbow dust was scattered around, landing on humans and monsters alike. Everybody laughed, and some kissed their significant other as the dust settled on the ground.

 

"grillby this is so cool.." Sans whispered to the elemental, rainbow dust coating his face and clothing articals.

 _"Love you, Sans."_ Grillby said, nuzzling his forehead into Sans'

 

Floats began to drive down the rainbow dust coated street, some having drag queens on them, some playing music. Sans watched in mute awe as he watched all of the floats drive down the road, some throwing more dust onto the parade goers.

Grillby picked his boyfriend up, putting him on his shoulders, giving Sans a full view of their surroundings

 _"Are you having fun, Sans?"_ Grillby asked the short skeleton.

"yeah. this is awesome. i finally feel really accepted. in the underground, most people were against this stuff.. heh heh... " Sans mumbled, his voice starting out overjoyed, but ending in a grim note.

" _Some places in the surface are accepting. We got to live in a good place. Theres very bad places we could be living. but im so glad we got to live here."_ Grillby chirped.

 

The parade lasted for about 3 more hours, alot more floats passing by and alot more music being played. Overall, Sans and Grillby very much enjoyed their first pride parade. and were overjoyed to attend their next.

 

 


End file.
